1. Technical Field
This invention relates to solar light collection systems that use solar energy as a light source and transfer that light via fiber optic cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different collection configurations with primary emphasis on concentrating and directing the solar light. Sun tracking devices have been developed to adjust the collectors to the varying angular inclination of the suns track during the day which varies due to the earths rotation and the seasonal variations, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,000, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,755, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,752 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,559.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,000 a solar lighting system is disclosed that uses a solar collector and a tracking mechanism. The collector is a parabolic mirror to concentrate the solar light on a fiber optic bundle that extends into the building. Various fiber bundles are then branched off to illuminate distant interior areas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,755 a solar collection apparatus is disclosed wherein a plurality of lenses are mounted in spaced parallel relation to their respective focal points which are pigtails to gather the concentrated solar light and direct same for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,752 discloses an illumination system having a central collector and a network of light pipes to direct light to outlet fixtures controlled by light switches and variable light transmission devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,559 has a light gathering globe with light transmission tube with internal reflectors. A light dispersion fixture is positioned inside the building and has a convex centrally located reflector to reflect and dissipate the light over a large area within the structure.